6 Months Taken
by BobTheGamingMaster
Summary: This story is about Sonic Forces. When Sonic is defeated and taken to the Death Egg. We don't know anything except from Knuckles, who says that Sonic has been tortured for six months. Even though that is not the correct translation, let's just hop into this story and see what happened to Sonic during his torture. Rated M just in case.
1. Author

**So, this is a little Sonic Forces fanfiction, I'm making, it's about those 6 months. Remember? It's really late to do this, but I'm tired of reading discontinued fanfictions about this, so I'm making my own. There will be around 54 chapters, AND NO MATTER WHAT, I REPEAT, NO MATTER WHAT, I will NEVER discontinue this series. It will reach an end and that is final. Now, enjoy the story.**

**Sincerely,**

**BTGM**


	2. The Defeat

_DISCLAIMER, I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG._

00000000000000000000000000000000000

_**All Sonic could remember was that he was being beaten up. The masked jackal had spawned in all of Sonic's old enemies, which were presumed dead, alive, or captured. "Zavok?", the teenager asked. "How are you here? I thought you died by falling into that volcano thingy.." Zavok didn't reply, his eyes were dead and void of emotion and reasoning. "Shadow? I thought you were a good guy, I didn't think you'd team with these Eggman branded losers." Shadow said nothing as well. Sonic had a twisting feeling in his stomach that he wasn't going like this.**_

_**It wasn't long before Sonic launched the first attack against the floating jackal. The jackal dodged easily and Sonic turned his head to see where he went. He was quickly kicked in the face and he slammed into a bridge. The other villians began to move in, pummeling Sonic everywhere. He got kicked into a streetlight and slammed into the floor, the post falling on top of him. "Ouch, I'm gonna feel that in the morn'. Hey, Tails! I need some facts no-" The boy was interrupted by a killer punch in the gut, making Sonic spit out blood. Sonic felt something wet running down his arms and he looked at it. He was bleeding heavily. The jackal saw that he was distracted and grabbed Sonic by the neck and threw him into a wall. Sonic slammed into it headfirst and he fell to the ground. Tails was trying to get info but couldn't get any readings due to some interference. He looked to Sonic and saw Sonic say "Run." before he got knocked out by the jackal's fist connecting with his jaw. Tails ran for it, tears in his eyes. **_

_**Sonic was defeated.**_


	3. First Day of Prison

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR, GUYS! Sorry for not uploading, it's because of school projects and such. But I'm not forgetting this story, so here's another chapter, next one is coming very soon.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG IS SEGA'S PROPERTY, NOT MINE.**_

_**0000000000000000000000000**_

Sonic woke up, blinding lights burning over him. He groaned slightly and felt a pain on the side of his head, he also felt a stabbing pain on the side of his wrist. He attempted to lift his head, but a burning sensation on his neck forced him to let his head lie down. He waited for a few seconds, then lifted his hand to his head. Suddenly, he heard a click and sudden pain forced itself across his battered body. It felt as if someone sliced him open and started frying his innards. He put his hands into a regular position and looked down. His hands were bonded together by glowing cyan cuffs. If he looked close enough, he could see a gap where a needle-like object stabbed inside his flesh. The surface he was lying on began to tilt upwards and he was face to face with his fatso nemesis. "Eggerhead! What'cha gonna do now to me? Bore me to death with your new plans?" Sonic cocked his head to the side as far as he could before triggering the bond around his neck. Robotnik stared at him with utter hate and said, "Sonic, Sonic, Sonic. I've done that before, and all that's done is give you a plan to escape. I'm not going to make that mistake again. This time, it'll be different, I'm going to break you. I'm going to break your soul. I'm going to break your mind. I'm going to especially break your BODY."

Sonic spat in Robotnik's mouth, right on his tongue. Eggman grabbed a sharp tool and began to scrape the mobian's spit off his tongue. After that, he slapped Sonic's face, leaving a large blue bruise. "Do that again, hedgehog, you'll pay for it, DEARLY. Now, the first test." Robotnik took the sharp tool and sliced open Sonic's arm. "Yowch! Egger, did ya hafta do that? And what are you doin' now?" Sonic said. "Oh, this? I'm taking a blood sample. I want to see how you anthros are so resilent towards damage. I've beaten you with laser guns, bombs, even missiles, and you keep walking forward. I'm just going to examine your cells." The scientist replied back. Then he decided to leave a little mark on Sonic while he was here. He quickly stabbed the sharp tool deeply inside Sonic's arm and then ripped it out. He looked at Sonic's face for a reaction. Sonic was hurt, but the doctor could tell he was hiding it.

Sonic's arm burned and he tried to act like he was OK. But his body betrayed him and he gave out a single tear. Eggman sneered at Sonic and enjoyed the pain Sonic was in. "Well, this test is over, so..." Eggman inserted a sedation dart into Sonic's leg and Sonic fell asleep.

Sonic woke up in a cell, feeling very groggy, he got up from the platform he was lying on and looked around. He was in a very drab gray cell. With posters saying _EGGMAN IS YOUR GOD, WORSHIP HIM _and _Feeling evil? Join the Eggman Empire!_ Sonic got up and began to run to the door. He didn't move an inch before falling down with a sudden pain blowing up in his head. He then looked at his feet, wondering what made him fall. He saw the same cuffs on his feet, but he was allowed to stretch them a foot and a half before they tightened and started to hurt his head. He looked out the prison door, and saw many other mobians, parents, children, and even other teenagers like him. _I'm gonna be here a long time, being Nosehair's test subject and such. Better make myself comfortable, _Sonic thought, closing his eyes and falling into the deep allure of sleep.


	4. The Bath

**Hey, hey, guys! This is another chapter in this guy's life. He ain't doin' so well, is he? Well, thanks to school and giant projects, I'm uploading slower than planned. So... Sorry! Also, another chapter might come in tomorrow. Anyways, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG.**

**0000000000000000000000000**

Water. Water all around him. His heart pounding like the strobe lights that come on when you enter a haunted house and a guy with a chainsaw attacks you. Water, salty as the sea. Water, where you cannot breathe. Water, Sonic's weakness. Sonic immediately started panicking. He wondered if Robotnik had dunked him into a tub of water while he was sleeping. Every time his head tried to break the surface, he was immediately shoved back down by a cold, metallic hand. Eventually, soap was poured into the water. Sonic looked at the source of the bubbles and jumped up, soap stinging his eyes. "Well, well, the hedgehog has finally took a bath!" Robotnik said in a metallic voice. Sonic looked to his side. The doctor was in a capsule, speaking into a microphone. "You may be wondering, why is he in that capsule? Well, just count to three." Sonic counted to three and he was suddenly pinned against the wall. The jackal that had defeated him in the battle was floating in front of him. A gem in his chest and seven red cubes surrounding him.

"So, you're that kid who beat me, huh? Well, I don't wanna spoil the surprise, but YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Sonic said. The jackal looked at him. He stared at him for ten more seconds before falling down to the ground and laughing hard. The masked mobian was clutching his sides in pain. After a while, the jackal got up and said, "You think you're going to win? Well, let's see who's going to win now?" Then the jackal held out his middle finger. Sonic's arms were then chained to the wall. Reaching their limit, the cuffs turned on and instantly delivered pain into Sonic's body. The jackal then made his hands get covered with boxing gloves. Then he gave powerful punches to everywhere on Sonic's body. One strike in the chest, belly, and jaw was enough to K.O the boy.

Infinite looked at Sonic's unconscious body, then walked off.


	5. Naked Affairs

**Hey, peeps! I found some grammar errors in the last few chapters and I'm going to fix 'em. That's the update, otherwise, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**This will get a bit inappropiate. It has some lemony features in here.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG.**

**0000000000000000000000000**

Sonic woke up to the feeling of a blade being sliced across his chest. He instinctively reacted and attempted to SpinDash into his enemy, only to fall head over heels on the ground. The assailant had black fur, cuffs and rings around his wrists and ankles, and had red stripes running down his spine. "Wake up, MJ16. The doctor wishes to see you."

Sonic looked at Shadow, considering if he should try to fight him off, even with his restraints, but Shadow somehow anticipated it and said, "For thinking that, MJ16, here's another cut." He quickly flicked the blade in his hand and there was another scar across Sonic's cheek. Sonic flinched and followed Shadow's orders. The artificial mobian unlocked the prison door and shoved Sonic outside. Various Egg Pawns escorted Sonic to make sure he wouldn't try to run away. _How'd he know that?_, the teenager thought, _He somehow knew what I was thinkin', and his eyes.. it was like he had no emotions._

Sonic was snapped out of his thoughts as a thick, steel door, about 2 inches thick, opened in front of him, there was a fat man on a seat facing away from him. The man turned around slowly, the chair creaking with age. To Sonic's shock, the man wasn't a man, but he was the same jackal that had almost beaten Sonic to death on the battlefield. "Hello, child. How has your stay been so far?" the jackal asked.

"Heh, well, ya could improve with all yer' service. I mean, pain 24/7 ain't the best way to be doin' things around here. And anyways, why're you callin' me MJ16? Does that stand for 'Male, Juvenile, 16 years old'?" the hedgehog said, a little grin spreading across his lips.

The jackal was annoyed with this. They had just tortured Sonic, most prisoners gave up hope and waited for death to come quickly. Sonic was the only prisoner so far who wasn't broken by the first try. He felt annoyed, strangely. He should have expected it. This boy could take a total beating and he would still be up and fighting. "I hope you're ready, because we're commencing the second torture round."

"Anyways, what's your name?" Sonic asked.

"My name is Infinite." the mobian said before shooting Sonic in the leg with a sedation dart.

Sonic woke up, when he tried to move, he couldn't at all. He was trapped in a dark room, he couldn't even see anything, except himself and his bonds. He looked down and saw that his whole body was covered in a metal cast attached to a board behind him. The only parts of him exposed was his head and his groin, below it was a board. He moaned before suddenly the lights turned on, showing the mad doctor himself. The doctor turned on the screen with his remote.

"Listen, Tails, I know you miss Sonic, but he wouldn't want you to be sad." Knuckles said.

"I know.. b-b-but he died fighting. And when he needed help, I LEFT HIM. I left him to die by that masked freak. I wish I could have done bett-" the kitsune was about to finish before the screen in their base turned on. On the screen, it showed Sonic bonded to a board with Eggman holding a box in his hand.

"Hello, puny resistance." The doctor said. "I can't find your base, but I can find your signal. Anyways, you may be wondering 'It's Sonic, ohhhh, I could cry right now', but I'm going to humiliate him, I am broadcasting this LIVE to EVERY SINGLE SIGNAL I CAN FIND. Now, let's begin. Sonic?" the doctor queried.

"Yes, fatso?" the hedgehog replied.

"Do you know why your groin is exposed and why that board is there?" the doctor continued.

"Oh, god, you're such a pervert. You're going to touch me? I'm sorry, but no one touches me there." said the blue mobian.

"I can do that, in fact, I can do WHATEVER I want." the doctor replied.

He approached Sonic. "Let's begin, anthro." He opened the box and took out a pill shaped object with the label 'VIBRATOR'. He put it on the board and turned it on. "PLEASE, NO... Ohhhh," he moaned.

It was so satisfying, so strong. The teenager's penis came out, becoming thick. "Please.. Don't.. Do.. Oh, yes... It feels.. I want more.." the hedgehog asked. "No.. Please.. This is going.. too far..." He pleaded. The doctor reveled in this, he was humiliating him, exposing his penis to everyone that was watching. "Now, bring in the female." the doctor asked an Egg Pawn. The pawn brought in a 17 year old female fox, also strapped to a board, she was wearing a tanktop with the words 'Angel' with the bra visible, and she was wearing jeans. "Get her close." the doctor ordered. "AHHHHH! NO! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS, DOCTOR!" the fox screamed. Sonic saw this and tried to stop his pleasure. "Grr... Your deal is with.. Me... Eggman.. Leave others.. out of this.." the boy asked. "Oh please, this is better." the doctor said.

"Now, Pawn, please remove all their clothes! Let's see what they'll do in the bed." he ordered. The robot did as he was commanded, and he removed Sonic's shoes and gloves, while also removing Angel's clothes, gloves, and shoes. They both stared at each other awkwardly, as they were both naked. Sonic's penis was right in the open, while her breast and vagina were exposed.

"Let's let you two have a sweet moment before the torture begins." said Robotnik.

They stared at each other, both silent. They were both naked, so you can imagine the weird silence. Robotnik put caps on Angel's breast and a condom on both sides. Then he pressed them together so they could get up close and personal. Sonic and Angel felt weird as they were feeling the other. Eventually, both caps and condoms were removed.

He pressed Sonic's reproductive organ into hers, and the process began. Both sides were smiling drunkly, both trying to escape but also barely resisting. "Oh, Sonic.. I never knew you were so much of an.. No, SNAP OUT OF IT, ANGEL! But.." the fox argued with herself. Sonic was also trying to resist. "Oh, you're right, I'm a really good, GAH! NO!" The Resistance had enough. "YOU'D BETTER STOP THIS, YOU MADMAN, OR YOU'RE GONNA FEEL A WORLD OF PAIN!" Knuckles shouted at the madman. "YOU'VE GONE INSANE!"

"Oh, yes.. THIS IS WHAT I DESERVE, KNUCKLES, FOR ALL THOSE FAILURES AGAINST THAT MADDENING HEDGEHOG, WHAT BETTER THAN TO TAKE AWAY HIS VIRGINITY! SAME WITH HER." he said. Sonic couldn't hold it in anymore, he let out everything. _Hey, what's that milk spilling on the ground? I wonder... Oh yes, she's so warm.._

_Push, yeah, c'mon,_ push.. Both sides were moaning uncontrollably, Sonic haziliy reached in for a kiss, Angel returned it. Both sides were openly naked to everyone, and everyone was watching in horror, except for Eggman, who was smiling uncontrollably.

The process had lasted for 7 hours, before they unbonded her, still hazy. They dragged her away to her cell soon after. Sonic snapped out of the illusion. "You.. You.. I can't." Sonic stammered..

"Yes," Eggman said, "I have."


	6. The Combing

**I had to search up methods of torture for this thing. It took some time. Anyways, here's a new chapter! Please review this story because I want to improve this story for you guys. Anyways, bye!**

**DISCLAIMER: Sonic The Hedgehog is property of SEGA.**

**00000000000000000000**

Sonic's neck was tied to a leash soon after his 'fun time'. The mad doctor had ordered Zavok to bring Sonic to the next chamber, and Zavok followed his orders, along with a little twist of his own. "Keep moving, rat, or else you'll face the whip." Zavok threatened.

"Oh, such a SCARRRRY threat, wah wah wah." Sonic said, taunting the alien.

"Robotnik has already taken your virginity, does he need to take more?" Zavok replied back.

Sonic opened his mouth as to reply, thought better of it, and walked faster. Out of pure spite, Zavok took out his whip and lashed Sonic three times. The boy screamed and moved even faster. His cheeks started to flush red, out of the pure effort it took to move with his bonds attached, and out of embarrassment that he was plain naked in front of the Zeti. His eyes dashed to the whip, still covered with his blood and flesh, and inspected it out of boredom.

The whip was a basic chainlink whip, with steel barbs attached. It also had a thin black lining across the barbs. _Lead? _Sonic thought. His thoughts were interrupted by a metallic clank, and his eyes swung towards the source of the sound. The door to the next chamber was opening. Zavok picked him up and threw him in. His head hit the ground, and it turned black.

He woke up, groaning. Something warm was running down the side of his eye and down his cheek. He used his tongue and licked it, ignoring the taste of the milky material on his cheek. _Blood, I must've hit the ground a bit too hard and I got a cut._ Sonic thought. He tried to move, except he noticed that he was chained to a steel mast behind him. Steel combs used for farming sheep were around him.

The lights flicked on, with Infinite standing in front of him with a sponge in his hand. "It's my turn to play now, Sonic, now, my form of torture chosen is.. combing." Infinite said, with a smirk under his mask.

The combs were picked up by Egg Pawns entering the room. They looked at the combs in hand, inspecting it. Then they walked towards Sonic.

"Wait! We can figure out a deal, right guys?" Sonic asked, trying to stall for time.

"Get him." Infinite ordered, pointing towards Sonic.

They approached him and started scraping his flesh. The combs easily cut right through and they didn't make the torture light.

They put in the combs as deep as they could without injuring any of his vital organs.

"AHHHH!" Sonic screamed, he hadn't expected this to hurt as much as it did.

The Egg Pawns untied the chain around his legs, and lifted them up. They scraped the soles of Sonic's feet, and when there was no skin left, they scratched the space between Sonic's toes.

At the end of two hours, they stepped away, bonding his legs back. Tears were streaming down Sonic's cheeks, he was covered in bloodied, damaged flesh, with the bones becoming visible in some spots. The only spot left was his groin area, where Sonic suspected they would target again. Infinite walked forwards, with the same vibrator that Eggman had used. He attached the object to duct tape, and wrapped it around his groin. He switched it on and stepped back and watched.

"Not again.." Sonic muttered, before moaning uncontrollably again, soon after, he ejaculated again, spraying semen all over the place. An Egg Pawn approached him, being covered in the milky liquid and he tore off the vibrator. Sonic screamed from the sudden jolt and snapped back to his senses. Infinite floated towards him, with a suit on, avoiding touching the floor. He stopped in front of Sonic, and laughed a bit. He took out his sponge, and began caressing Sonic's meat. Sonic looked down at Infinite, with venom in his eyes, before moaning again. His meat wiggled around, trying to avoid ejaculation for the third time. Sonic failed, and he shot out his milky material again.

Sonic felt so exposed. He was being made to do things he didn't want to do. How old were Eggman and Infinite? What kind of people would take pleasure from sexually harassing a 16 year old? Infinite stopped rubbing his private part, and then he slapped it, playing with it, as if it were a toy. Sonic closed his eyes and just listened to the quiet slapping of his cock, then he cried.

Infinite stopped, seeing the teenager beginning to cry for the second time in front of him. He started laughing, when they just physically tortured him, he would resist. But whenever it took to hurting someone else or assaulting his private part, he succumbed. He called the Egg Pawns over, and they untied the chains, and put him in a position that put his meat right in front of his mouth.

"Drink up, hedgehog!" the jackal giggled.

"No.., please.., no.." Sonic whispered, before the Egg Pawns forcibly inserted his member into his own mouth.

Sonic was thrown into his cell. He stared at Eggman, for the first time in a long time, he felt.. fear. He looked at himself, and climbed unto his cot. His feet left bloody marks on the ground whenever he walked, and since the ground was covered in pebbles, his feet would probably never heal in this.. prison.

Eggman grinned at the vulnerability of his arch-nemesis. _I've won, I'VE FINALLY WON! Now he can experience all the pain I feel when I lose to him. But.._ Eggman thought. _Am I bringing this too far? After all, he is just a child. Just a 16 year old boy wanting to protect his planet.. NO! He deserves this, he always has. _Robotnik concluded, walking to his planning room for the next day.

_It's only been 10 days, and I have brought Sonic to his knees. _The doctor thought, planning for whatever horrible thing he was going to do tommorow.


	7. Dreaming

**Maybe, just maybe, I'll release 2 chapters today. Who knows?**

**Also, I decided to have another series after this fanfic is done, it's gonna be called Aftershock. Virtually, it's the aftermath of the war.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonic's fridge, house, or his shoes, SEGA does.**

**000000000000000000000**

_Sonic was in a black environment, with a rope tied around him and going upwards, the root of the rope out of sight. He had his gloves and shoes back, and he was around one and a half feet off the ground. Tails, Knuckles, and Amy approached him from the distance, with soulless eyes._

_He attempted to speak to them about what was wrong, but no audio came out of his mouth. He felt around with his tongue and felt fabric stuffed inside his mouth._

A gag.._, Sonic thought, trying to force it out of his mouth. Knuckles came first with a sack with a red splotch at the bottom, with things poking out of it. He pointed at him. "You failed us, Sonic, Eggman has taken over Angel Island and has destroyed the Master Emerald." He opened the sack and what Sonic saw was indescribable._

_It was the mangled and torn remains of mobians. One had the skull broken and the brains beginning to spill out. Another had a mobian, with a large scratch along his stomach, with intestines falling out. Knuckles dropped the sack, and walked away. Tails approached him next. "Mmff, MMFF!" Sonic said, trying to say _'Little brother, you'll defend me, right?'_. Tails' face scrunched up in anger, and he screamed at Sonic, "You have a lot of nerve to be mumbling at me! Look at you, relaxing, while others DIE for Mobius. So many have left! Cream, Vanilla, Rouge, Silver, and Blaze! I wonder why I even idolized you.."_

_Tails ran away from him, into the distance, where if Sonic strained his eyes, he could see Knuckles patting Tails on the back, while sending a death glare at Sonic._

_Finally, Amy came up. Sonic suddenly felt his heart quickening a bit, and his cheeks felt a bit warm. _You can't be fallin' for Amy, Sonic! This is a dangerous situation, _Sonic reminded himself. "Mmff, mmff, MMFF!" screamed Sonic._

_Amy completely ignored his pleads and spoke. "Sonic, why'd you do that? You let those innocent mobians die, you let your little brother cry! And.. you let me down." she said, looking a bit sad. "Sonic, if you are going to do that, I'm afraid we're not going to save you." Sonic's heart seemed to stop. "We can't sacrifice our soldiers to get you, even if you're a good fighter. I'm sorry." she said, before walking to Knuckles._

_She sat beside Knuckles, and all three of them stared at Sonic, not blinking. Sonic stared right back, anger in his eyes. They just had complained about him and left him hanging. He was being tortured! They saw the footage, the raping and the combing._

_Slowly, Infinite rose behind them. "MMFFFFF, MMFFFFF!" he shouted, trying to give them a warning._

_They looked at him in confusion for a second, and then returned to their creepy staring. Infinite cackled, and he pointed at the ceiling above Sonic. There were snipers, all pointing for the blue hedgehog. Infinite did a countdown from 10._

_10.._

_9.._

_8.._

_7.._

_6.._

_5.._

_4.._

_3.._

_2.._

_1.._

_All of them fired, hitting the mobian. The pain was unbearable, one bullet had broken two ribs, two of them hit his stomach, and the fourth one had entered his skull. Sonic slowly felt his life ebbing away, and he took a glance at his 'friends'. They were all smiling, as if they had just won the lottery, and they began to laugh as Sonic's eyes began to close, the pain getting farther and farther away.._

00000

Infinite watched Sonic outside the cell, watching him squirm around, trying to cry out pleas for help to his friends. The mobian was tied above the ground with a rope, in a bent position so his member entered his mouth. Eggman however, was frowning a bit. It was fun to torture the hedgehog with the bathing, but the raping and combing, and now this..

He felt like he was going a bit too far with this. Infinite guessed at what he was thinking and tried to coax Eggman into thinking that it was OK. "It's fine, doctor, this is minimal.. it's not like we're torturing him, oh wait, we are!" he said, before fake laughing.

The doctor still frowned, and remembered, _SONIC DESERVES THIS! HE HAS DONE SO MUCH TO ANGER ME! But.. he's a boy._

He slowly started thinking about the reasons to do this and smiled.

"Tommorrow, we try something else!" he declared, planning for his next move.


	8. Boarding and Whipping

**Oof, I found a torture method called 'wetboarding' and I thought it would be perfect for this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sonic, his chili-dogs, or his friends. SEGA does.**

**00000000000000000000**

Sonic woke up, a rope tied around him. _Huh.., that's why I couldn't move, they must've tied me and gagged me in my sleep. Now, what did they use for the gag? _He felt his mouth with his tongue, and screamed again. His member was stuffed into his mouth, making a gag, to accomplish that, they grabbed Sonic in his sleep and put him in a bent position. The rope was cut above him, and he smashed into the ground.

_"Blub, brrb." _said Chaos.

He couldn't speak, as he was water, but he tried from time to time. Sonic stared at him for a second before getting up and walking to his next torture method. He was walked across the Death Egg to a door, it clanked open and what he saw was a board at a tilted angle downwards with bonds for his wrists and ankles.

Chaos took out the whip and pointed at Sonic's eyes, signaling that he would lash out Sonic's eyes if he didn't comply. He unlocked Sonic's cuffs, and instead of running for his life, Sonic walked to the board and lied down, with his arms and legs outstretched, where Metal Sonic and Shadow tied him down. A TV screen flickered to life, showing The Resistance again. They had surprised looks on their faces, then their stares turned into pity.

The image they saw was a bloodied, scratched Sonic, with baggy eyes and torn quills. They saw that he still retained no clothing and that the soles of his feet were cut off. His fur wasn't the regular cobalt blue, but was instead dull blue with bloody splotches and milky coating in some spots.

"Sonic.., we never knew it was this bad.." Amy said, with emotion in her voice. "It's only been a week, and this is what has become of you?"

"Yeah, but don't worry because I can take this, Ames, I can do anything, remem-?" Sonic said, trying to calm the mood.

"You can't take this, Sonic, there's a limit to what you can take," Silver interrupted, "Where's that fat scumbag? I'm gonna kill him."

"Here!" the scientist said, floating in on a platform. "I felt bad that you had to see those last two things. So, I'll do it some more! I just love being bad!"

Shadow walked in with a giant cart, the cart had a giant canister on it, twice the size of Big. Coming out of it was a giant hose, the opening on the end the size of Sonic's head. Tails looked at it, trying to figure out what the mad doctor was going to do. "Wait a minute.., Sonic! He's going to wetboard you!" Tails warned.

"Ah-ha! The fox is correct, this is called wetboarding. Wetboarding is the torture method that includes forcing water up your victim's mouth and nose." the doctor said, with a grin on his face. A giant arm lowered from the ceiling and grabbed the hose, facing it towards Sonic's head.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey, Baldy, can you dial the size of that thing down a notch?" he asked, sweat droplets becoming visible on his forehead.

"No, rat. Everyone knows water is your weakness, and this is pretty painful." he grinned and tied a blindfold around Sonic's eyes.

"I can't see, can anyone tell me what's gonna happe-" The hedgehog was interrupted midspeech with a lash on the stomach.

He screamed out, and blood began welling heavily from the wound. "SONIC!" Amy cried.

Sonic closed his mouth and waited for the punishment to start when he got punched in the chest. He breathed out all his air and began to inhale more air, but he was too late. The hose turned on and he felt water being forced up into his lungs.

"Blbblblblbl! BLBLBLBL!" he tried to scream.

"SONIC, NO!" Tails went to punch the screen out of pure rage when Knuckles grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

It stopped, and Sonic gained a single breath of air before the water blasted him in the face again.

00000

This kept on for seven hours, eventually, they released Sonic and they tied him to a pole. They stared at what they had just seen when Robotnik took out the steel whip with barbs.

He hit Sonic repeatedly, with no mercy, letting all his anger on about his losses on Sonic. Sonic screamed for the pain to stop, but Robotnik would not let up. Many curses were shouted at Robotnik, telling him to 'stop his madness' and to 'stop this cruel torture'. When he was done, Sonic was barely breathing.

"THIS IS YOUR HERO! HE IS NOW DEAD!" Eggman screamed at the monitor, before turning it off.

"Bring him to his cell, I want him out of my sight." Eggman ordered his Egg Pawns. He closed the door behind them and then rubbed his temples.


	9. Cardiac Arrest

**I NEED REVIEWS! I see the followers. There are five followers, and only two reviews, PLEASE review, I need feedback about my writing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonic. SEGA does.**

**00000000000000000000**

Sonic's chest was torn and beaten. His blindfold was taken off after the beating, and since he had collected 1 billion rings, he would survive the beating. He slowly felt like he was going insane. Eggman had tortured him, forced him to rape someone, he had torn up his feet so he couldn't run, he ripped his chest into pieces, and made him do all of this naked. It was humiliating and painful. He kept thinking about his treatment, when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his leg, and his eyes immediately shot to the origin of the pain. It was a tranquilizer dart.

00000

His hands were tied to the side of the board he was tied to. His feet were also cuffed as well. The doctor approached him, with a little pocket attached to a belt on his waist. Sonic could see a pair of pliers and a scalpel sticking out of it. He stared at the doctor, and as he came nearer, his heartbeat and breathing became quicker, and he desperately tried to escape his bonds. The doctor smiled, and he reached for Sonic's left hand.

He felt it, rubbing his finger against Sonic's soft skin. "Hey, man, can 'ya stop that? That's creepy." he said, his ears drooping a bit.]

"No, I won't, and.." the doctor took out a scalpel and cut the soft skin between Sonic's thumb and index finger.

"AHHH! MY FRICKIN' FINGER!" he screamed, his primal instincts took over and he tried to bite the doctor, showing half-inch long fangs.

"Tut, tut, hedgehog." the doctor said, before cutting the rest of the soft skin. He did so with the other hand as well.

Sonic's eyes were welling with tears from the pain the doctor was bestowing him. "Oh, I forgot another thing as well!" the doctor exclaimed.

He took Sonic's old enemy, the vibrator.

"No, no, no, not again.." Sonic begged. "PLEASE!"

"Yes, yes, yes, again!" the doctor replied.

He tied the vibrator to Sonic's member and it came out, thick and dirty.

"Ohhhh, ohhh, I love it.." Sonic moaned, trying to resist.

Before he could ejaculate, the doctor removed it. "Now, for the final cut!"

He took the scalpel, and cut deeply into Sonic's member.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Samantha?"

"Why is that blue hedgehog screaming so loudly?"

"I don't know. Now come, we must eat, even if the slop is bad."

Sonic looked at his member, it was brutally cut, he wasn't sure if it would heal right. He began to cry, and Robotnik made the pain worse by sprinkling salt and lemon juice into the wounds.

"W-wh-why..? WHY? WHY!?" he screamed at Eggman, trying to get out.

"Because I can," the doctor replied. "Now, for the next thing." He took out the pliers, and gripped Sonic's thumbnail.

"W-wh-what a-are y-you d-d-do-doing?" the boy said through sobs.

"Doing.. THIS!" With that word, he tore off Sonic's thumbnail.

"AHHHHH, STOP IT, PLEASE! PLEASE!" the mobian begged, slowly beginning to not resist.

The doctor absorbed this, all this pain, it fueled him! "Let's do it again!" he said, cheerfully, like he was getting gifts from Santa, instead of torturing a child on a board.

"3, 2, 1, hup!" he said, tearing off the nail on his little finger.

"PLEASE, I HATE THIS, STOP IT! I'LL BE YOUR SLAVE, ANYTHING!" he screamed out, not caring at all for others, as long as he was OK.

"A slave?" the doctor asked, relaxing his grip on Sonic's middle finger nail.

"YES, YES, A SLAVE!" he replied.

"Hmmm, a good bargain.." the doctor mulled over this.

"How about I tear off one more fingernail!" he said.

He loved the look on Sonic, his eyes widening, his mouth forming an 'O' shape.

"3.."

"NO, NO!"

"2.."

"PLEASE, NO!"

"1.."

"P-P-PLEASE, N-NO!"

"GO!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

Sonic screamed in pain, he had a torn chest, and his lungs were burning from the water. The bottoms of his feet were infected, and were constantly bleeding. The skin between his fingers was cut, and his thumbnails were ripped off, and his penis was extremely cut. He suddenly stopped breathing and started foaming at the mouth.

The doctor frowned, then his eyes widened at the situation Sonic was in, he had pushed it too far. then screamed for a badnik to assist Sonic to heal. The badnik checked his heart rate and his body, and said that Sonic was in cardiac arrest from a lack of sleep and a large amount of mental and physical pain. They brought him into the lab and looked after him.

Eggman wished he hadn't done that.


End file.
